


damn, truly a masterpiece

by mordorisleft



Series: the spell you got on me, it's like a magic [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, Misunderstandings, Other, established relationship - for mariza but theyre background in this one, i guess??? lmao im so bad at tagging bye, nb character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: Lafayette blinked, paused mid-step. Had they hear that right?
“Excuse me?”
It took a second for the boy to realize what Lafayette was referring to, and the moment he did panic washed over his face. 
“No not you, no - I wasn’t, I mean, I didn’t mean, I-“





	

Lafayette was excited to finally visit Hogsmeade for the first time. They had heard so much about it from their friends, and though they had no one in mind to impress, they still felt like looking their best.

 

They were going with Lafayette’s closest friend at Hogwarts, Eliza, and her new girlfriend Maria. The two had almost been inseparable since they had gotten together, and Lafayette was a sucker for love. After they both insisted Lafayette wasn’t going to interrupt anything, they readily agreed, giddiness filling them.

 

The trio were walking through the halls of the castle now on their way towards the small village, chatting animatedly about what they were going to do when they got there. Lafayette’s eyes lit up when the girls told them about the candy shop and shrieking shack.

 

Lafayette insisted that they absolutely had to go there.

 

As they were walking through one of the many quads the castle had, Lafayette stopped dead in their tracks when someone spoke to them.

 

“Damn, truly a masterpiece.”

 

Lafayette blinked, paused mid-step. Had they hear that right? They turned back, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

A boy sat on the stone wall wearing a grey beanie and a scarf Lafayette now recognized to represent Slytherin. He looked startled when Lafayette spoke and glanced around briefly. When he saw he was the only other person present, he looked back at Lafayette and seemed to be more confused.

 

“Wha…”

 

“What did you just say to me?” Lafayette said, turning more fully to face him, crossing their arms across their chest.

 

It took a second for the boy to realize what Lafayette was referring to, and the moment he did panic washed over his face. It was almost adorable if not amusing.

 

The boy stood and took a few steps toward Lafayette, hands up as he shook his head furiously.

 

“No not you, no - I wasn’t, I mean, I didn’t mean, I-“

 

He seemed genuinely distressed that he may have caused Lafayette some insult and they softened, the little irritation they had felt completely dissipating. But before they could stop him from rambling further he continued, much to Lafayette’s amusement. 

 

“Shit not that you aren’t a masterpiece too I mean you’re gorgeous. Uh, that I didn’t mean to say that I- I was talking about the snow?”

 

The Slytherin boy finished lamely, awkwardly shuffling his weight between his feet.

 

Lafayette heard Maria and Eliza giggle behind them, and they immediately flushed.

 

The boy had called them a masterpiece. He had called them _gorgeous._

 

Not that Lafayette wasn’t used to that, considering the nature of their being, but something about this boy seemed different, different enough to make Lafayette blush at the attention for once.

 

Something about him seemed appealing, almost comfortable and homely, despite knowing nothing about him. And of course, Lafayette wasn’t blind, the boy was stunning.

 

“Listen, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything-“

 

Lafayette tuned back in from their thoughts to realize the boy had began rambling again at their long pause. He looked even more distressed now, almost like he wanted to vanish on the spot.

 

They decided to ease his suffering.

 

“It is, ah, alright. I assumed-“

 

“No, no, you don’t have to defend yourself.”

 

Lafayette offered him a small smile, and was gifted a grin in return. And, wow, that smile really was a gift. Lafayette melted.

 

“I’m Hercules.”

 

Before Lafayette could respond, Maria cut in.

 

“Hey, Laf - you coming?”

 

There was some muttering and giggling behind them - Lafayette could make out Eliza’s low “don’t interrupt them” - and did their best to ignore them.

 

“Yes, yes; I apologize I am coming,” Lafayette spared the pair a glance, and by the time they looked back at Hercules his face had fallen.

 

“I must be going…” Lafayette explained as if he didn’t just hear them.

 

He nodded, “of course, you probably have places to be, people to see.”

 

But oh how Lafayette loathed to leave it there. So Lafayette took another step forward, enjoying the hitch they heard in Hercules’ breath as they leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

 

When they pulled back, he looked back at them with something Lafayette couldn’t quite decipher, but it gave them a warm feeling in the pit of their stomach and caused more heat to flare up under their cheeks. As they slowly moved back to their friends, he rose a hand to his cheek, pressing it into the skin there.

 

Lafayette forced out a wink and hoped there was some sort of a charming smile on their face instead of melting into a puddle right then and there.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you at Hogsmeade, Hercules.”

 

He nodded his head, almost dazed. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Just before turning back to their friends, Lafayette flashed Hercules one last smile, definitely not already committing the smile he returned to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah 
> 
> lafayette's half veela surprise


End file.
